Zetans
T'cha, also colloquially known as Zetans, are a split evolutionary civilization from the star system Zeta Reticuli. Described by outsiders as “a necessary evil”, the Zetan Empire has been a focal point for galactic sized controversy, from trading with underdeveloped civilizations to the total annihilation of sentient species. Prior to the discovery of FTL travel, Zetans found themselves reaching ever closer to the collapse of their society as idealogical wars threatened to destroy everything they knew. In a last ditch effort to expand outwards into the galaxy, a living colony ship was hastily constructed, for the nearly half million year trip and a similar number of Zetans were selected for the journey to a near by star system that was observed to have large amounts of intragalactic travel. The Zetan home world was however consumed by the fires of war while their brethren made their way towards a more advanced form of life. Fortunately, life was not extinguished on Zeta Reticuli, a fraction of a percentile of Zetan civilization were spared along with trinkets from their past. The survivors waited for many lifetimes in shelter until finally able to claw their way back to the surface and began rebuilding their once great species. It was not easy with limited numbers, but after a few thousand cycles, the Zetans had again spread across the planet. By the time the new Zetan society started trying to crack the secrets of FTL travel again, their long separated cousins returned, having brought back the very technology that was the focus of the greatest Zetan scientists. Having been exposed to vastly different conditions for over 400,000 Earth years, the now diversified space-faring Zetans, whom called themselves Dropa, were hailed as heroes...nearly as gods, the fanatical devotion the planet born Zetans have for the Dropa is a bizzare biological reaction that has created a polarized caste system. With the integration of FTL travel, the Zetans quickly found themselves dealing with a larger galactic political world where their aggressive expansion policies were not quite so welcome. Having envoked the wrath of the same species that gave them knowledge of FTL travel, the Zetans accepted their defeat, establishing the more level-headed Dropa as the leaders of their civilization. To comply with Orion Cluster laws, the Zetan Empire adopted a policy of minimal contact with developing sentient species. While this protected non-advanced space faring civilizations, it did not however prevent wars from breaking out amongst those that could defend themselves from possible invaders. Though several species were duped into illegal tech trading with the Zetans, often times resulting in open conflicts that pushed many primative species to extinction (only a few saved by the combined galactic efforts and push back from the more benevolent species that were willing to take in refugees). To date there are only a handfull of civilizations that the Zetans were able to make peace with as protected wards within Zetan territorial claims. Physiology Considered to be an epitome of basic body structures, Zetans have almost no genetic diversity in terms of unique physical characteristics; all Zetans have the same sickly grey flesh, large heads, and black eyes. Due to intermingling to a point where all bloodlines have become almost perfectly mixed, the Zetans achieved an early evolutionary peak due to their relatively short life spans, where 40 Earth years is quite old for a Zetan. There are slight fluctuations in heights, with the average Zetan being approximately 4ft tall. Strangely, Zetan DNA is dextro based, leading to not only their scientists but also outsiders to consider the Zetans as an alternate form of life. The dextro-DNA pattern is also, suspected to be the cause of the rather limited genetic diversity, short height and lifespan. Making the life supporting system of a Zetan seem even more strange is their muscular system, which aside from basic movement needs, is all but non-existent. Naturally, Zetans are physically very weak and survived because of their mental capacities, which when compared to most sentient species is amazingly high. It is speculated that the improved mental capacity of the Zetans was part in due to their evolutionary need to out-wit the other species on their homeworld (this obviously included their own kind). The need for higher brain power began to undermine the need for physical prowess and survivability, leading to the short life cycles, physical maturity being reached after approximately 10 Earth years. With the introduction of the Dropa to the Zetan population, there came an upset in the singular bloodline species. Zetan offspring that have inherited Dropa genetics often times are taller, stronger and much more passive than pureblood Zetans, but do not inherit the lifespan. These hybrids have led to a whole new bloodline, called Dran, a portmanteau of the words Dropa and Zetan. Social Behaviors Zetans exhibit a rather abrasive outward nature towards not only outsiders, especially those that are bigger or live longer, but even amongst each other, there are blood fueds over various socio-political issues from personal genetics to achievements attributed to a family name. It is not uncommon for Zetans to analyze whomever they meet and then critique them, this is a common stigma that is seen applied to most things outsiders have that Zetans don't. ex: it is believed that Zetans take no joy music as it is considered an unproductive waste of time within their society. While this is mostly true, there are a small fraction that can appreciate some forms of music, but most Zetans will relish in berating the music and critisizing the listeners and artists even if they can appreciate the music. Another problem area with Zetan interaction is their contempt (including their own kind except for close relations) for anyone with superior genetics, however, they are also internally hardwired to adore those with genetics better than theirs due to biological needs. This creates a jealousy complex for most Zetans, and has led to a stark caste system where the Dropa are idolized within their society, pureblood Zetans are often times seen rabidly laying down their lives for the Dropa. Unsurprisingly, most organizations are headed by Dropa, their superior genes being reason enough for entitlement of power. To maintain their positions of power and even increase standing through selective genetics and gene-engineering, the Dropa mandated that all newborns from every bloodline be tested for superior genes. If there are positive or potential benefits to the advancement of the species, it is considered an honor to have one's child selected for testing. These practices are seen as self-centered and unethical, but for most Zetans, the galactic social standards, courtesies, and customs are completely disregarded, treating them the way of the outsiders, whom are always considered to be inferior beings. Despite this, Zetans envy certain aspects of nearly all their neighboring species, things like longer lifespans, tall heights, strength, etc. Zetan scientists are constantly striving to master their species’ genetics through bio-engineering manipulation, these attempts at advancing the species are usually based around barbaric research conducted on non-Zetans. Even with several laws in place that were meant to protect against abductions and experimentation, the Zetans are notorious for poaching sentient beings and dissecting them in hopes of finding a means to splice conventional genetics with their own. Government, Spirituality, and Economy. On paper the Zetan empire is a republic of star systems, the emperor having ultimate control, but most matters being handled by regional lords and governors, however the system has been stagnent since the introduction of the Dropa. Family lines have been put into places of power by the Zetan purebloods, forming a dynastic monarchy system, only new bloodlines gaining power when new systems are claimed. While more generally more levelheaded, the Dropa in positions of power are influenced and corrupted by self-serving purebloods, the teachings of the Nor' that the first generations of Dropa believed in has almost been all but forgotten. The current emperor, Mado Tu'vi, is descendant from the first Dropa ambassador to the T'cha, Ki-zen Tu'vi, while not considered a god per se, the fanatical devotion and treatment of the Tu'vi name is seen as problematic. One of the more unifying factors of the Zetan Empire is the almost universal dislike of religion and spirituality, having cast aside any notions of the supernatural after a long and bloody war fought between religious factions. The gruesome event known as the “Nalpar”, came about because of the purported "obviousness of the true nature of the world" as explained by science, the religious organizations of the polarized Zetan home world felt threatened by this and instigated a crusade to try and maintain the old ways. This was seen as irrational behavior and counterproductive to the majority of the population, whom no longer abided by the old religious notions, and took to exterminating those that did. After the conflict, the Zetan unification began, singular and focused teachings of science, the establishment of the crowned republic, a single currency system. Trade and technology boomed, especially military technology, which the Zetans seemed to excel at. The economic situation of the Zetan Empire relies heavily on the export of technology, in the form of ships, weapons, and the great minds that can create such things. Teaching is also an important commodity, as the lifespan of a Zetan is so short, it is important that the next generations be imparted with as much knowledge as possible to keep the system going. While an out of date medium, Zetans are fond of creating hard copy books, even through their technology allows them much easier access to information. Books are more of a heritage item that a portion of the Zetan teachers practice making as a testament of their life works, these written tombs are more akin to vast manuals and are of extremely high value as creating one is a near lifetime project, with most Zetans never finishing their masterpiece. Unlike the other Orion empires, the Zetans are extremely xenophobic when it comes to imports and immigrants, both are tightly controlled and almost in a state of lock down. The number of permanent immigrants to the Zetan empire is almost zero, extended visits are allowed, but diplomatic rights are stripped. Those caught living in Zetan space illegally are usually sentenced to the gene-researchers as their lives are forfeit while living under the rule of the empire. Military What the Zetan military lack in enlisted numbers and physical strength, they make up for in raw destructive technology and a well armed populace. The home defense plan for the Zetan Empire entailed making sure that every citizen had at least one death ray to use in case of enemy invasion. Very few attacks have been “successful” en regard to efforts made against settled Zetan held planets, driving off the attackers almost as quickly as they showed up. Because of their desire for destruction, a large portion of Zetan families have dedicated their existence and their next of kin to serving in both the Empire navy and the Allied-Orion Navy. When their openly hostile nature is directed at shared enemies, Zetans are a welcome addition to the neighboring empires, even if they are treated with some disdain. Technology wise, the Zetan navy is by far the most well equipped and is constantly pushing the envelope for what destructive tools they can make. The largest Military R&D projects that the Zetans push are for rather unconventional and otherwise unimaginable monstrosities that many times are abandoned once they are found to be too over the top for practical use. Creation however is the most important point of these ventures, they are used as deterrants and warnings to other empires of the power the Zetans have. Category:Orion Cluster